The Granddaughter Of The Wolf
by Yuval25
Summary: A story about Quil's granddaughter, Nillia. Nillia is going to Forks High School, and everything is great. But there is a little problem. Nillia is a werewolf.
1. Stories From The Past

**I hope you will like this.**

**I thought about a name to another story of mine, and then this name just jumped to my mind,**

**_The Granddaughter Of The Wolf_**

**And everything was so clear then, what I should write and the characters.**

**Well, a lot of the characters are SM's characters, but there are some that are mine.**

**Well... tell me what you think. I will keep writing it just if you tell me to, because there's no**

**point in writing a story when nobody is reading it.**

**

* * *

**

**Stories From The Past**

Forks, the hell I'm going to live in for the next who knows how many years. It's raining there, almost all the time, and it's cold, the two things I really don't like.

My dad, Quil, lives somewhere around there with my mom, in some old place called La Push. I really didn't understand why he likes this place so much, it's wet and cold, just like Forks.

I'm supposed to graduate next year, and then go live with my father down in La Push.

Forks High School, the worse nightmare ever. I still don't understand why I agreed to come back and go to that school.

I ran away a month ago, leaving my family, home, and tribe behind. The reason was something that changed my life, that my dad talked about every time he could, saying it's the tribe and the most wonderful thing that ever happened to him, and how, because of that, he met my mom and fell in love with her.

I hated them, because of lying to me, saying it will be fine, because of the really none support they could give me, because I was the only one like that, and because I was confused and angry at the same time, a combination that doesn't go so well.

It shook my world, and made it more dangerous for the ones I loved. It made me a monster, a killer, a murderer. It was just as if I was the one from my dad's stories, like I was that one, but bad. And what did I do to deserve this? I was a good girl, listening to my mom and dad, cleaning my room every week, eating vegetables, good student with high grades, not involved in all of the bad things that happened at my school and between my friends, I was good, so why?

My mom, Kathryn, always said I'm a lot like my dad. But it wasn't true, I got my mom's face, cooking talent, voice. But I also got my dad's eyes, high, and hair. So what was I?

I was a monster, of course, but what kind of a monster? A giant wolf? That couldn't be. But I turned into one, every time I got pissed off or something, I turned into a wolf.

So I ran away, away from the monster I was. And it helped, because I didn't turn into a wolf anymore, I just cried, wanting someone to hug me and say that everything is okay.

I walked my way out of the airport in Seattle, only to see my parents waiting for me.

They ran to me, hugging and kissing me.

"Don't do that ever again!" My mother shouted while sobbing into my shoulder.

"I'll try." I said. Tears fell down my face.

I got into their car and we drove off to La Push. The ride was quiet, but comfortable. I was tired and closed my eyes, trying to sleep till we got home.

"Wake up, sweetie, we're home." mom woke me up. I was still in the car, and dad got my bags out and into the house.

I got out of the car and just stood there, in front of the old house, my home.

It was the same, the walls, the windows, the door. Nothing changed while I wasn't here. I was happy for that, but also disappointed because nothing had changed, everything stayed the same even though so much had happened in the past few weeks.

I went up to my room, and crushed on the bed, falling asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, and felt the need to talk to my grandfather, Quil. I quietly jumped out of the window in my room, and ran to my grandfather's house.

I knocked on the door, three times. I feared that I would wake my grandfather and grandmother up, but I needed to talk to them.

The door opened, slowly, and my grandmother stood there, smiling.

"We were waiting you." She said. What? How did the know I was going to come?

My grandfather walked to me and gave me a bug hug, I hugged him back, and then I hugged my grandmother.

"Sorry for late hour, but I need to talk to you." I said.

"Come in sweetie." My grandmother, Claire, said.

I entered the old house and sat on the sofa. My grandmother brought me a cup of hot chocolate, like it was already made and was waiting for me.

"Who were your pack, grandpa?" I asked. My grandfather was a werewolf, like me, in a pack.

"Well, we were a lot of men, and one woman. There were two Alphas. It was a very complicated pack. Sam Uley and Jacob Black were the Alphas. The woman was Leah Clearwater. Her brother, Seth Clearwater, was also a werewolf in the pack. There was Jared, and Paul, and Collin and Brady, and Embry and me. That was the pack. And––"

"Jacob Black? I've never heard of him." There was an Alpha that I hadn't heard of? How was that possible? My dad talked about his father's pack since I was a baby.

"He left, with vampires. He imprinted on a half-vampire half-human girl. The girl's mother was his best friend, and I will tell you a little secret about those two."

"Vampires? There are _vampires_? Real vampires? Those who drinks blood? Really?" I asked. I thought I knew about magic, about myths, but I didn't know anything.

"Yes, there is a lot of them. Do you want me to tell you about them?" My grandfather asked.

"Of course!" I said immediately.

"Well, I saw a lot of vampires, the leaders, also. I met them when I was sixteen. The first I met were 7. they were vegetarian, drink only animals blood. They were the Cullens. The father figure, Carlisle, worked at the hospital. The mother figure was Esme. There were two couples, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. There was Edward, who fell in love with Bella Swan, a human. She was nice, I knew her when she was human."

"Was human? Does that mean she is a vampire now?" I asked.

"Yes. She fell in love with Edward, too, and they got married, but not before the newborns vampires attacked. Remember when I told you there was a secret about Jacob and his imprint's mother?" I nodded. "Then this mother is Bella Swan, Bella Cullen now. Jacob was in love with Bella. He did not imprint on her, but he loved her. He was heart-broken when she decided to marry Edward.

"Edward and her left for some honeymoon, and when they were back, Bella was pregnant. Very pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl – Jacob's imprint – who she named Renesmee. Half-human half-vampire baby. Some other vampires wanted to attack them because they thought Renesmee was a danger. The vampires leaders came, too. I met a lot of vampires that day. But the ones I remember the best, are the Cullens. I remember Edward, pale with bronze hair, crooking smile, mind reader, angry most of the times. Bella, long dark brown haired, thoughtful eyes, Edward can't read her mind, she is a shield to powers that related to thoughts. I remember Alice, a pixie like girl, short black hair, jumpy, short, and she is crazy when it comes to fashion, she can see the future, but not us. There is Jasper, tall, looks like a young lion, blond hair, he can control and feel others' emotions. Emmett, a gorilla man, short black curls, well you can know it's him when you see him, let's say that. Rosalie, a freaking model blond, thinks all about herself, you know... a blond." Grandpa and I chuckled. "And there was Carlisle, the blond doctor, and Esme, the brown-haired short mother. Renesmee, Edward and Bella's daughter, has brown eyes and her hair is bronze curls, she can show her mind with a touch, and she's Jacob's imprint. There are the Volturi, the leaders, the royal, Aro, Cause, and Marcus."

"Do they have special powers as well?" I asked.

"Some of them have. The vampire called Marcus can feel bonds, like strong bonds, that are love, or weaker, friendship, or the weakest, hate. Aro can hear every thought that ever flew through your mind if he just touches you. I saw it. Edward, the mind reader, shook hands with Aro and Aro heard then every thought that Edward ever thought, and because Edward was a mind reader, Aro also heard they other people's thoughts."

"Wow." was all I could say.

"Yes, wow. When I met your mother, Nilly, she was just two years old, and I was sixteen. Because I was a werewolf, I couldn't age, so I waited for her, and then, even thought it was very hard thing to do, I decided I won't change into a werewolf again. When you will meet your soul mate, Nilly, I'm sure everything will fall in place for you. I know it's hard to believe now, with all of your confusion, that you will be happy, maybe even the happiest girl in the world, but give it a chance, because the fate is on your side."

"Grandpa, you told me once about the pack, about how you were, but I need to know, when will it happen? The imprinting? When will I turn back into a normal girl?"

"Give it time. When the time comes, you will know." My grandfather ended.

"Thank you." I said and hugged him and my grandmother. "For everything."

"You're welcome whenever you want, honey." my grandmother said.

"And grandpa?" I asked. There was something I wanted, as a werewolf of the family.

"Yes, sweetie?" He asked me.

"Can I have the name Quil?" I wanted this, so much. My grandfather's grandfather was named Quil, and he was a werewolf, and my grandfather, also named Quil, was a werewolf. But I, a girl, the granddaughter, but also a werewolf, doesn't name Quil.

"Of course." My grandfather said. He smiled proudly.

"Thank you." I hugged him again.

"No, thank you, for keeping the name. Nillia Quil Serra Ateara." He said my name slowly, my very long name. But I liked how it sounded. Nillia Quil Serra Ateara.

I left their house and ran back to my own. I fall on the bed, and fall asleep fast.

The morning came faster than it usually did, and I woke up to see the rainy gray La Push.

"Nilly! Wake up! You're going to be late for your first day at school!" I heard mom yelling and knocking at my door.

"Okay! I'm getting dressed!" I shouted back.

I stood up and walked to my closet, taking out a brown shirt and jeans. After I finished with my hair, I walked downstairs.

"Good morning, honey." My dad greeted me and gave me a warm hug.

"'Morning." I said, sitting beside the table.

"We managed to buy this apartment in Forks, you can see it after school."

"Wow dad, thanks!" I tried to sound excited.

After I ate breakfast, I took my bike and drove to school.

I left the bike at the parking lot, tied up so people won't steal it, and walked to my first class. My parents did everything and I already had my schedule for the day.

Some blond guy stopped me, smiling. I wasn't afraid, I knew how to defense myself if I needed to.

"So, you're the new student, Nilly Serra Ateara?"

"Nillia _Quil_ Serra Ateara. But you can call me Nillia." I said.

"Oh, okay, then Nillia, I'm Jack Newton. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand, I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said.

I walked to class, it was boring. How could school be more boring every year?

Who I sat beside was a girl that just couldn't stop talking to me. Asking me where I was born and who my boyfriends were. Ugh! Her name was Kali Stanly.

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow?" She asked. She was friendly, from the outside, but from the inside, I was sure she is just like every other human school girl.

"Yeah." I said, hurrying the next class.

The rest of the day passed fine. I met a nice girl – for a change – who called Trixie Weber, and another girl who called Jade Nir. I also met a girl called Vanessa Yorkie, and she was a really weird person. The thing that bothered me the most, was the stinky smell all over the school. It was like nothing I've ever smelled, and it was horrible. When I smelled it, my whole body shook, and I was sure I was going to explode, but then one of the girls started talking to me and I calmed down. Nobody else seemed to bother about the smell, just me, so I didn't talk about it.

When we got to the cafeteria, the smell got stronger. It was so bad that I almost felt the need to through up.

And then, on the end of the cafeteria, they sat, and stared at me with wide eyes. I felt too self-conscious, and weird.

These people were beautiful. Very. And they were pale. And I remembered the conversation I had with my grandfather last night. It was _them_.

* * *

**I will post more soon, so tell me what you think.**


	2. The Cullens Are Real

**Chapter 2!**

**I finished writing it, so here it is.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**The Cullens Are Real**

With one quick glance, I recognized every one of them. The blond one, Rosalie, was there, sitting beside the gorilla man with the black curls, Emmett. The pixie-like girl with the short black hair, Alice, held the young lion-like blond man, Jasper. And the bronze haired boy, Edward, that his hand was wrapped around the dark brown haired girl, Bella. There was Renesmee, the half-human half-vampire girl, brown eyes, bronze hair. And there was a man that wasn't pale at all. He was a Quileute. He was like me. He was Jacob Black. There were some I didn't recognize, some I haven't heard of. There was a boy with dark brown hair, pale skin, a vampire. I couldn't see his eyes, and somehow that was a disappointment. There was a light brown haired girl. She seemed day-dreaming about something.

"I need to go, Trixie, sorry, but I really need to go now." I said and ran out of the cafeteria. Before I could get out of the school territory I have seen the vampires getting up of their table and heading to my direction.

I ran to the forest, exploding to the wolf I was. I stopped when I was enough far away form the school, and sat, leaning on a tree, and trying to calm myself down.

As soon as I turned back into a human, naked, of course, because I turned into a giant wolf and ruined my clothes, the vampires came and stood in a circle, blocking any option of escape.

I was embarrassed, scared, and fascinated at once. Embarrassed because I was naked, scared because I was sure these vampires would kill me, and fascinated because I saw real vampires.

I looked at the Edward, the boy with the bronze hair, and shouted at him in my mind to not look at me and to tell the others to not look. He nodded, to my surprise.

"Jazz, Em, Rick, go home and tell Carlisle and Esme about this." he ordered, and they ran away, not looking back.

_Thank you._ I thought and looked to the back of Edward, who was looking in other direction.

I looked at the vampire girls that was looking at me. Alice, the pixie like, smiled.

"Hey! I'm Alice, you're Nilly?" she said in a high singing voice. She jumped, just like my grandfather said, to me. She stood in front of me and held both of my hands in hers. The smell was too sweet. I had a feeling that I was going to explode again; my whole body shook violently, and I growled and jumped back and away from Alice, releasing my hands from hers.

I was ready to attack, and I saw the man called Jacob looking at my face. I hid behind the tree, breathing heavily, preparing to run away.

"It's Nillia, for you! And keep your stinking hands to yourself, bloodsucker!" I shouted.

Someone chuckled, and it made me angrier.

The strange thing was, that I was shaking, like I was going to explode, and I was angry, very angry, but I didn't turn into a wolf like it happened in my grandfather's stories, I stayed human. Maybe it was because of Jacob, and maybe because I've heard of these vampires before and knew they don't drink humans' blood, that they don't kill people. But I was angry, and I hated them even thought I didn't know them so much. I hated them for coming here, for making me pass a few hours from school at my first day, for being too nice although I didn't even know them properly, and the most, for making me turn into a wolf, just because they came here. They ruined my life, I hated being like this. I hated becoming into a giant wolf every time I was angry. And I hated the fact that I almost hurt my grandfather by exploding like this and become a werewolf. It was a curse.

I growled again when I felt a hand on mine. It was Bella, the one that my grandfather knew when she was human.

"What do you want from me? Stay away!" I shouted again, scared to death.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Bella said in a calm voice, getting closer to me. She held something in her other hand, something that looked like clothes.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled.

"I just want to give you some clothes." she said, handing me the clothes that she held.

"It stinks! I don't wear vampires' clothes!" I shouted again.

"Well, you can wear this if you want to, I will just put it here." she put the clothes on the ground beside me. She walked away, back to the other bloodsuckers.

I looked at the clothes. It was a bra, underwear, blue long sleeved shirt and jeans.

I didn't wear it.

"Are you the Cullens?" I asked.

"Yes." I heard a low voice say.

"Why are you here in my school? Why are you close to my home?"

"We came back. We lived here some decades ago." the same voice answered. It was Edward.

"Are the human with you is Jacob Black?" I asked.

"Yes." another voice said. "Are you Quil's granddaughter?"

"Y-yes." I answered.

"How are they? The pack, I mean?"

"They're good." I said. And then added, "My grandfather misses you."

There was a sigh.

"All of the elders are. Old Embry isn't so happy without 'the true Alpha', as he calls you. Old Sam, well... isn't so well after Emily's death, he needs the pack, but he says the pack can never be the real pack again, because someone is missing." I choked the words when I got to Emily's death part. It was hard for all of us, her death. She was Sam's imprint and he was really lost without her.

"Emily is dead?" he asked.

"Yeah, she died seven years ago."

"How?" Jacob sounded like he was about to cry.

"A car accident. She drove with Kim to buy things to make dinner, Kim's okay, but Emily..."

"I'm going to La-Push now, Nessie, do you want to come with me?" Jacob asked someone.

Nessie? I never heard that before.

"It's Renesmee." Edward explained.

"Can we see Charlie and Sue?" a girl asked. It was probably Renesmee.

"Sue died." I said. "And Charlie is in Forks."

"Sue died?" Renesmee asked in a voice of a little girl.

"Yes." I said.

"Get dressed, so we can go together." Jacob said.

I shook my head. I _won't_ wear vampires' clothes.

"Please? I need to meet them again." he pleaded.

I wore the clothes, not breathing from my nose.

"It's horrible! How can you live with those leaches? They smell like hell!" I said.

"After some time, you get used to it." he said.

I walked around the tree, seeing Jacob Black smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so much like Quil and me." he said.

"Please don't say that sentence again, it sounds weird." I said.

He chuckled.

"Okay, so who do you want to see first?" I asked.

"My father." he said.

Oh, Billy Black.

"Um..." I started.

"Don't tell me, he's dead, isn't he?" Jacob cut me off, and big tear dropped down his cheek.

"No, not dead. Ill, he's very ill. He won't talk to me, or to anybody. My grandfather says he never talked after his son left..." I said.

Jacob' eyes filled with tears.

"Run after me." I said and started running to La-Push. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob right behind me.

When we got to La-Push, Jacob cried again.

I led them to my grandfather's house.

"Grandpa!" I shouted, knocking at the door again and again.

My grandmother opened the door. I hugged her.

"Grandpa have a special guest. Can you make food for... um... ten?" I asked. I eat a lot, and Jacob must eat like me. Tons of food.

"Sure thing, sweetie." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to the kitchen.

Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob stood behind me.

"Come in." I said to them. I showed them where was the living room and told them to sit while I call my grandfather.

I ran up the stairs, taking 2 each time.

"Grandpa! Come! Fast! Someone is here to see you and I'm sure you will be happy to see him, too!" I shouted to the door of his room, knocking fast.

He came out of his room. "Who is it, honey?" he asked me.

"Someone you haven't seen in a while." I said. I haven't noticed that I was smiling.

"Okay." he said.

I took his hand and walked with him down the stairs.

"Grandpa," I said when we got down stairs, heading to the living room. "here is your special guests."

When he saw them, his eyes widened, and shock was written all over his face.

"Jake?" he asked. "Is that really you?"

"Quil." Jacob said, running to hug him.

They hugged for a while, until my grandmother came in with ten plates somehow in her hands, filled with food.

"Sweetie, you told me to make food for ten, but there are just seven people." she said.

"Actually, they pale ones don't eat, just us." I said, pointing on Jacob and I.

"Oh, honey you eat a lot lately." My grandmother said.

"I'm a hungry werewolf." I said, smiling.

"You hadn't changed even a little." my grandfather said to Jacob.

"Well, Nessie don't change, then I don't. And you know I can't age with vampires around." Jacob said.

"So you two are a couple?" My grandfather asked, pointing on Jacob and Renesmee.

Bella growled.

"I will take that as a no." My grandfather said.

Bella is Renesmee's mother, and she is Jacob's best friend. That must be complicated, she should be really angry about the way Jacob feels about her daughter.

"You have no idea." Edward said to me.

After that my grandfather and Jacob talked for five hours, while I talked to Edward and Bella.

_She is a hyper, you know._ I thought to Edward, looking at the jumping Renesmee.

He nodded, chuckling. "She grew up with Alice, I'm sure you can understand why she is like that."

_The pixie like girl? The fashion sickness walking thing?_

He chuckled again. "That is one thing you can say about Alice." he said.

Bella looked at her daughter with loving expression, and I knew I wanted a mother like her. Well, not a vampire, because they were smelling awful and murderers and all, but a mother that would love me like that. Not that I don't have a mother that loves me to death, just... from my grandfather's stories, they can be together forever.

"My grandfather told me a lot about you two. Is it true that Jacob fell in love with you long ago?" I asked Bella.

She looked surprised, embarrassed. "Long, long ago." she said.

"How could he? Fall in love with a vampire! What a joke! Who will ever fall in love with a stinking vampire!" I said.

"When Jacob fell in love with Bella." Edward choked out, angry. "She was still human."

"Oh." I said.

"Well, let's stop talking about me." Bella said, "it's time to get back home."

"I'm staying here a little longer, I want to meet the guys." Jacob said. "And my father." his face were sad.

"I'll take you to see him, but first we need to tell the other elders you're here." I said. "We need to solve the problem first."

Edward looked at me, confused. _It's just that the Blacks were always the Alphas. Sam was an Alpha, but he and Emily has only a daughter, and their daughter doesn't have kids, she can't give birth. Jacob isn't going to have kids with someone that isn't his imprint, and there is no way that Bella and you would agree to Renesmee and him to have kids. Jacob has only sisters, and the Blacks won't continue to exist if Jacob won't pass the tribe to his son. There won't be any Alpha._ I explained.

"What problem?" Jacob asked. Oh, I hated to explain twice.

"Your family was playing the role of the Alpha for two generations, and if you won't have a son to pass the tribe to, the pack won't have any Alpha. I'm sure you can understand what this will become, chaos. We need a leader. I need a leader." I said. In that moment I knew I couldn't rule a pack, I couldn't be the Alpha of myself, I needed someone to lead me and tell me what's wrong and what's right.

"Oh." he said.

"Yes – _oh_." I said. "Now let's talk to the others before they go to sleep."

"Sleep? It's just 6 pm." he said.

"They're old, they're sleeping early. Now _let's go_."

I said goodbye to my grandfather and grandmother and walked with Jacob to Embry's house.

Jacob's eyes filled with tears. Again. How could one person cry that much in just one day?

I knocked at the door, and Kim answered.

"Hey, Nilly! Come here, come here. Embry is talking again to the picture. I swear I don't know what to do with him." Kim said and she and I laughed. Jacob looked at us questioningly.

"Your picture." I explained to him, still laughing. "he talks to your picture when he can't concentrate writing. He was ordered to write the pack's story, so the granddaughters and the grandsons like me will be able to know our grandfather's past, and when he gets angry he always talks to your picture, saying how great you can write, and why won't you do it, and all of that."

"That sounds more sad than funny." Jacob said.

"Well, I want you to say this _after_ you see him yourself!" I laughed.

Kim looked at Jacob with her mouth hanging open. She was so shocked to see him.

"Aren't you Embry's old friend?" she asked him, her eyes not moving away from his face.

"Which one? I've heard Embry has a lot of old friends. Quil is old, and Sam, and Seth..." I said, smiling at my own joke.

"No, not them. From the past. I remember you. Your name is..." Kim stopped while thinking hard.

"Jacob Black. It's good to see you again, Kim." Jacob said, shaking hands with Kim's not so responding body.

"You haven't changed at all." Kim said with a smile.

"Well, damn it! And I really wanted to look old Quil." Jacob said. We laughed.

"Now, let's meet Embry." I said, walking into the house with Jacob and Kim behind me.


End file.
